


Perceptual Corresponding; Colors

by YouxJr



Series: Curves; The Side Story [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouxJr/pseuds/YouxJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Yongguk is trying to understand what happen before his eyes.<br/>He really tried to.<br/>But, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptual Corresponding; Colors

**White**

 

Bang Yongguk is a typical happy-go-lucky 12 years old school boy. He’s doing great at school. His parents have nothing to worry about him. Yongguk’s father owns an auto shop because he always love something vroom-ing. Yongguk’s mother is a marketing consultant who is busier than Yongguk’s father, often travelling to places, leaving the two males home alone.  
Yongguk understand.  
Mom always calls at least once a day when she’s not home. And when Yongguk, mom, and dad have the weekend to themself, they sure know to have a good family time.  
Lately, his parents gets busier. They have less morning kisses, less evening snuggle, less goodnight hugs.

Yongguk understand.

He knows his parents need time and space for their jobs.  
Then, it’s slowly reaching near Yongguk’s 13th birthday. The Bang family always discuss how they want to spent their only son’s birthday day.  
“I think outdoor airsoft will be fun.” his dad suggest.  
“Woah, so manly… Can’t we do something more gentle? Like that new place ‘Farm Owner for a Day’? What do you think, Yongguk?”  
Yongguk thinks hard, “Both seems fun…”  
His dad ruffles his hair, “Sorry, dear boy, we can’t do both... Each place is like on the opposite side of the city.”  
“Last year we’ve done soldier camp already, anyway.” His mom suggest.  
“But I think a boy should do physical activity more.” His dad points out.  
“Well that new place offers both physical _and_ brain activity.” His mom grins to Yongguk.  
They may try to hide it, but Yongguk is too smart. He notice that his mom and dad tense up a bit.  
There’s something wrong. In fact, there seems like something is missing.  
But, what’s missing?

“Can I have some time to think?”  
Dad smiles it off. “Not to worry, Son.”  
His mom follows too.  
Of course.

Yongguk understand.

 

**Red**

 

The night after a day on the field, his mom tucks him in bed, “Thanks, Mom, I have a good time today.”

“Me, too, tiger. Now go to sleep, so you can wake up early tomorrow. You promise to do something with me tomorrow, remember?”  
“Yes!” Yongguk peck his mom’s cheek and quickly close his eyes, “Night, Mom.”

The next morning Yongguk went to the kitchen to be greeted by his dad.  
“Hey, there, tough guy! What are you going to do today?”  
Still sleepy, Yongguk just went to sit at the dining chair, rubbing his eyes hoping to get 100% awake soon.  
“How about I teach you how to fix an antique motorcycle today? A friend dropped it yesterday.”  
Yongguk fully charged in a flash. He always want to tinkers with something vintage. Dad never lets him before because the parts is more pricy than new cars. Given the rare chance, Yongguk vigorously nods as a ‘yes’ to his father’s offer.  
His father chuckles, “Change your pajama now.”  
In less than 5 minutes, Yongguk and his dad already opening the front cap of a 1957 Rolls Royce. Starting from the introduction, Yongguk now covered in oil, helping his dad doing a maintenance on this old thing. They got lost in time until their stomach said something else.  
How Yongguk wish his mom already cooked a delicious lunch...  
“OH NO!” Yongguk runs to front door, doesn’t give his father a chance to ask what’s wrong.  
When Yongguk change his shoes on front door, he notice that his mom’s shoes are there. That means mom is in the house. Yongguk takes off his shoes that he just wear and run upstairs. When he barge in, his sight automatically focus on his mom, preparing a meal on the dining table.  
“Mom, I’m sor-”  
“You didn’t ate your breakfast....”  
“I’m sor-”  
“Hurry clean yourself up and eat.”  
Yongguk clutches his mom’s dress, “Mom, I’m sorry I forgot our promise…”  
Yongguk’s mom just stay silent, looking at the now stained dress of her.  
Yongguk gasp letting go of his grip, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”  
His mom just let out a sigh and pats her son’s head, “It’s fine, Yongguk. Now take a bath, okay?”  
Not long after Mr. Bang jogs in, “Yongguk! What’s wrong?”  
“I was supposed to meet Mom this morning at the park, but I forgot…”  
His father drop his shoulder, “... Oh…”  
Yongguk’s mom pats Yongguk’s butt, “Bath time.” ushering Yongguk to clean himself up. “You too. We’re having lunch together.” Her voice was bitter and that was the last thing Yongguk heard from his mom to his father before he close his door.

The lunch is silent.

The dinner is silent.

You can hear the sound of the fabric’s frictions from Yongguk’s clothes because he’s shuffling in discomfort of the silence.  
Can’t take it any longer, he put his spoon and fork down, “Mom, I’m really sorry…”  
“I already said it’s fine, Yongguk.” his mom answer with a weak smile, not looking up from her plate.  
“But you must have waited long before you come back home from the park…”  
It’s so gloomy today. Is it the weather? Or because it’s already night?  
“An hour it’s not a big deal, Yongguk. Beside, I get to exercise. I haven’t done that in a long time.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“No, Yongguk, it’s not your fault.”  
“But it is. I forgot the time when I’m fixing the car with Dad. I-”  
“Your Dad!” She raise her voice, but she clears her throat before return her voice to normal and continue, “ _Your_ _Dad_ also knows our schedule for today. So _he_ was supposed to _know_ that _he_ shouldn’t ask you to come with him in the first place.”  
Dad is holding back his anger, let out a frustrated sigh, “You’re right, dear. I’m _sorry_.” He emphasize the last part while throwing a glare at his wife.  
They stare at each other, before Mrs. Bang turns to Yongguk.  
Yongguk tensed up, but Mrs. Bang smiles reassuringly to Yongguk anyway, “Yongguk, finish your meal and do your homework, okay?”  
“Y-yes, Mom…”  
Yongguk looks back and forth between his dad and mom, who continues their dinner in silence. His Dad realize that he is looking at him, so his dad smile at him to, “What? You don’t like the food?”  
Yongguk shakes his head, “No, it’s great, Dad.”  
“Good. Eat up.”  
His parents knows to not start a fight in front of their child.  
But Yongguk knows better.  
There will be a fight tonight.  
He heard it eventually.  
He heard the muffled tense situation, accompanied by his sobs.  
He tried not to cry.  
But how?  
He’s only 13 years old.  
And nobody was there to comfort him that night.  
So he curled up on his bed, inside the comforter, telling to himself that this was only for tonight.

Everything is going to be okay in the morning.

Everything is going to be okay.

Yongguk understand.

 

**Yellow**

 

It’s going to be Yongguk 15th birthday in a week.  
Yongguk is so excited coming home from school. He got tons of ideas of how he and his parent could spent his birthday. He want to tell both of them at the same time so he could save his breath. He can’t wait for his dad to come home from business meeting with Uncle Himchan. _Hurry home, Dad!_ He smile at the thought.  
He reach in front of his house. There’s a taxi in front of his house.  
_Did someone ordered the taxi?_ Yongguk thought.  
When he come to the front door, he saw that his Mom is holding a luggage.  
“Mom?”  
His Mom seems surprised.  
Yongguk is getting confuse, “Mom? Where are you going...?”  
“Oh, Yongguk. You’re home early…” His mom approach him and smooth out his hair.  
“Yeah, I’m home. I run from the station. Hehe.”  
His mom chuckle, “I’m glad you didn’t trip.”  
“Eyy. Even if I tripped, I wouldn’t get hurt by just that.”  
Yongguk’s mom kiss on the top of Yongguk’s head and pull him to a hug, “I know. You’re a strong boy.”  
Yongguk doesn’t feel the warmness of his mom’s hug like he usually does. He feels… _Sadness_.  
“My strong boy...”  
“Mom…? What’s wrong?” Yongguk breaks the hug, “Are you crying?”  
Yongguk’s mom wipes her small tears and laugh it off, “Ah, no, it’s nothing. I’m sorry, Yongguk.”  
“For what? And are you leaving somewhere?”  
His mom looks at her bag before return her gaze on Yongguk, “Yes. That’s what I’m sorry for Yongguk. I’m leaving…” His mom gulps, “For a business matters.”  
Yongguk pouts, “Does this means you’ll miss my birthday…?”  
She hesitate, “Oh, no, no, Yongguk. Just 3 days. I’m going to be back in 3 days.”  
Yongguk face lighten up. Even though he felt his Mom’s doubt, he brush it off innocently, “Oh!” He grins. “Okay, then. Come home soon, Mom.” He hug his mom, “I’ll tell what I had in mind for my birthday when you’re back. I’ll miss you.”  
His mom couldn’t hold her tears any longer, “I’ll miss you too, Yongguk.”  
Yongguk giggles, “Aw, come on, Mom. It’s only for three days. You said I’m always embarrassed you when I cry in kindergarten. How come now you does it?”  
His mom let out a weak laugh, “Y-yeah,” She sniff and wipes her tears, “I’m sorry I embarrassed you, strong cocky boy.” She ruffles Yongguk’s hair.  
His mom then pat his head, “I’m going then.”  
Yongguk give her a peck on her cheek, “Bye mom. Don’t forget to bring souvenirs.”  
Her mom enters the taxi. She rolls down the window and wave at Yongguk, “Goodbye, Yongguk.”  
Yongguk waves back.

Yongguk understand.

_I guess the birthday plan could wait for more 3 days._

 

**Blue**

 

The fourth day, his mom haven’t come home yet. His dad said there’s some problem on her work, so she couldn’t come home yet.

Yongguk understand.

The fifth day, Yongguk still doesn’t find his mom when he come home from his last day of school for the week. He ask his dad again who is working on the garage. His dad said the company still needs his mom to work some complicated matters.

Yongguk understand.

The sixth day, no signs of his mom. No phone calls. Yongguk starts to get nervous. a little furious. When he ask his dad, his dad just shakes his head.

 

**Black**

 

Mr. Bang lets out a long sigh, puts a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Son. We need to talk.”  
His dad said that today his mom and his dad already completed their divorcement files. They already divorced, since yesterday. They are now decided to live separated. Yongguk lives only with his dad now.

Since he forgot his promise with his mom, Yongguk thought no matter what happen, they are all going to be okay. He thought that no matter what happen, they are all going to stay together. As a family. Because that’s what family do, right? Stay together forever?

Yongguk doesn’t understand.

He never understand why would his mom can’t just come back home for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Test post hehehe


End file.
